A Coldwave hits Olicity
by temari80
Summary: After finishing up a heist in star city Mick and Leonard stop by the local bar to get a drink. Oliver Queen had also decided to stop by and get a drink with the newest member of team arrow, Felicity smoak. The four of them get to talking, what could go wrong?


Felicity smiled as Oliver let her slide into the booth first. "I haven't been out drinking in a long time" she said smiling at him.

Oliver looked at her and smiled "it's been awhile for me too believe it or not" he said. "So, what shall I order you?" he asked.

Len sat at the bar quietly with Mick. Their latest heist had gone well and they had pocketed a lot. They didn't need to talk, each other's company was enough.

"I will have just a beer thank you" Felicity said smiling at him.

Oliver nodded and went to the bar and ordered two beers. While he was up at the bar, he noticed that Captain Cold and Heatwave from Central City were there as well. 'God they are good looking' he thought as his beers where handed to him, going back he handed one of the beer's to Felicity.

"Thanks oliver" Felicity said noticing he wasn't even really looking at her and at the two men at the bar. "Do you know them?" She asked quietly.

"They are Captain Cold and Heatwave, notorious thieves, you've never seen them on the news?" He asked perplexed by this. Felicity was on her laptop all day, everyday. He thought out of anybody she would know who they were.

"I try not to watch the news to much as seeing that the vigilante is talked about so much" she said giving him a big smile.

Oliver smiled, then gave her a sly grin. "Hey Felicity, what would you think of Arrow, Cold, Heat and of course Overwatch?" He said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sounds interesting but aren't they criminals and shouldn't we ask John?" Felicity said letting her excitement show a bit too much.

"I wasn't talking about them being a part of team arrow?" Oliver said grinning again.

"Oh" Felicity said blushing. "I would have to get to know them and you and I don't know each other very well either" she said knowing she was lying about not being fully interested in the whole situation.

Oliver looked sadly at his beer. He wasn't sure if it was because she didn't seem interested or that she said they didn't know each other all that well that was upsetting him so much. They had been working together now for a few years, he sighed. "Your right, it was a stupid idea" he said trying to smile.

"Not stupid, needs more thought out" she said patting him on the shoulder. "Why don't you go and invite them to drink with us" Felicity said winking.

Oliver looked at her and said "they look busy". He looked back at the two of them sitting there in silence, not needing to talk, knowing each other like the back of their hands. He thought his team was like that but maybe he had been so concentrated on being the Green Arrow and not a part of Team Arrow he never thought to make sure.

Felicity watched Oliver's face as he looked at the two men. She watched them for awhile. They seemed to know when one was going to move even just an inch, or reach for something and the other would get it. They even seemed to know when the other would finish a drink and order before the other was done. "What's wrong Oliver, you seem sad" Felicity asked worried about him.

Oliver sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching the two of them some more and then looked at Felicity. "It's just you acted like we hardly knew each other" he said sadly looking at her.

Felicity looked down at the table. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that you and I have never tried the dating thing. Let's invite them to the table for drinks and see where things go from there" Felicity said trying to fix the situation.

Oliver gave her a big smile and nodded. But before he could do anything a hand was placed onto his shoulder.

"Scoot over" a voice said , looking up he saw the two they where just talking about staring at them, drinks in hand. Not knowing what to do or say both Felicity and Oliver scooted over like they where told, cold sitting next to him and heat sitting next to Felicity.

"So why have you been bird watching us?" heat said looking between them.

"It's not everyday you get to see two big time criminals up close and personal" Felicity said smiling.

Mick raised his eyebrows. "So what do you think?" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, making Oliver tense up. "So that's it you just wanted to see us? To gawk at our awesomeness" Leonard chimed in with a drawl.

"Your pretty awesome" Felicity said trying not to give away how scared she was at the moment.

"He's not going to bite" Leonard said looking first at Oliver than Felicity. "You can't really blame us for wanting to know why the green arrow and crew are watching us" he drawled like it was no big deal that he knew their secret.

Felicity gasped and looked at oliver who seemed just as shocked. She just smiled and acted like she hadn't heard the last part when she said "I'm glad he doesn't bite, I would be worried if he did" laughing a little.

Leonard smiled at her coyness. "Fine, we will play this game" he said. Oliver looked at him and said nothing, his whole body was on fire. Between being shocked they knew about their secret to the sexiness oozing off of them he was at a loss of words. At that very minute, he didn't know to be afraid or excited.

Felicity felt Mick's hand touch her leg. She then felt the shivers run up and down her spine the same way they did when she watched Oliver on the salmon ladder. Nobody else had ever made her feel that way. And all Cold had to do was smile her way and her body turned to jello.

"I say we leave this joint, go to a fancy ass hotel and start this party" Mick said chugging his beer. Oliver's face turned red as did Felicity's. "Now, now Mick mind your manners" Leonard said turning to Oliver and Felicity. "What do you say we go to a more private place like a hotel and have nice long sex" Leonard said just repeating Mick's words in a nicer way.

Felicity felt like she was going to pass out. They had been talking to these two for less than twenty minutes and they already wanted to go and have sex. "I know, why don't the four of us go and have a nice dinner later and talk somewhere quiet" Felicity said smiling.

"If that's what you want blonde" Mick said pouting a little. "I don't know Mick, dinner does sound nice. Just think about it, we sure will be look forward to dessert" Leonard said in a sly voice squeezing Olivers leg. That one touch made his whole body turn hard. Except for Felicity, no one had ever made him feel as vulnerable and nervous as he did right now. "Dinner sounds nice" Oliver said clearing his throat.

Felicity gave Oliver a questionative look. Then saw Thea and Laurel enter the bar and got twice as nervous. If Laurel saw them with the two criminals she would go insane.

Oliver noticed Felicity's face and tried to hide his insecurities and his growing hard on, though once he saw his sister, his body calmed down. And of course the first thing they did was head over to their table. "Damn Len, we will need a big bed" Mick said laughing. Len shot him a glare and looked at the new comers, especially the ADA.

"Hey Ollie" thea said as her and Laurel took a seat next to Leonard and Mick. Laurel put her arm around Thea and pulled her close. "Oliver, why are you hanging out with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, they're wanted criminals everywhere" Laurel said glaring at both men.

Mick and Leonard gave her a grin. Oliver looked over at her, "I know their wanted criminals but to be fair they don't kill anymore. Plus, we wanted to invite them out to dinner" he said hoping Laurel wouldn't get to mad. He could understand why she would be being the ADA but he hoped that maybe spending time with them she would see what he saw in them.

Thea saw the explosion waiting to happen and said "why don't Laurel and I join you guys for dinner tonight. I know this great Chinese restaurant right near the SCPD building making it easy to find".

Oliver looked at his sister wondering if that was a good idea. Laurel looked angry enough he didn't know if them going out to dinner would be the best choice but before he could say anything Mick chimed in, "So what's got the black canary's feathers all ruffled?" he said looking straight at Laurel.

Laurel shot Mick a death glare. "How in hell did you know who I was" Laurel said looking like she was going to throw Mick through the closest table.

"You keep yelling everyone will know" Leonard said putting up his hand. Laurel realized he was right and sat down. "Mick and I have done our homework" he said looking at her genuinely wondering what was making her so upset about this whole thing.

Laurel looked at the two men. She couldn't understand why Oliver, The Green Arrow, would choose to align himself and go out on a date with these two criminal hooligans. Pulling Thea in close to her again she sighed. He was a big boy and if he wanted to be in league with these kind of people she couldn't stop him.

Oliver looked at his childhood friend, he had done many things to make her upset and disappoint her but this was different, she was acting like he was someone different. "Laurel.." He started to say but trailed off not knowing what he could say to make her realize he was looking past the men they put as a front, and looking at them as the men he knew they were, and that was heroes.

Laurel took a deep breath and feeling sick ran for the bathroom. Thea watched her girlfriend worried. Oliver and Felicity watched in worry as well.

Getting up from the table, Leonard followed her, ignoring all the "what are doings" and "that's not a good ideas", and going into the woman's bathroom. He went over to the stall she was in since she kept the door open, leaned against it in his casual manner, and asked "are you ok"?

Laurel looked at him. She had sat herself on the floor after loosing everything she had for lunch. It was the downside of getting sober and also being on heart medication. "I'm fine, just having trouble with this whole not drinking thing. I have to stay sober because of my heart medication" Laurel said breaking into tears for no real reason.

Kneeling down behind her, Leonard wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to be said but he could tell how upset the young woman was and wanted to give her comfort. He held her until she was done loosing her lunch.

"Thank you" she said finally feeling like she could stand up. With Leonard's help she got up and went to the sink to get washed up. Feeling like she was going to pass out she grabbed the sink. Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Once she was all cleaned up, thanks mostly to Leonard's help, Leonard helped Laurel back to the table and sat her down. "I think the young lady to needs to rest for a bit" Leonard said wanting to talk to Laurel more but knew it wasn't a good time. Maybe at dinner tonight if she came.

Oliver, Felicity, Thea and even Mick looked at her worried. "You should probably get her home speedy. Do you want me to drive you guys home?"Oliver asked them and they both shook their Thea and Laurel got up Laurel almost fell again but Mick was there in seconds to grab her before she fell. "I'll carry her to the car while you guys decide on a time". He said carrying her out. After throwing around times they decided on six thirty pm. And with that Thea left to go take Laurel home.

"Thank you two for all the help" Felicity said still worried about Laurel. Oliver thanked both the men as well. Mick and Leonard just nodded and the four of them headed off in separate directions to get ready for that evening.

6


End file.
